


Rankle and Gall: Artwork MASTERPOST (spn_j2_bigbang 2014)

by Digitalwave



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the artwork I created to go with <a href="http://smalltrolven.livejournal.com"><b>smalltrolven</b>'s</a> wonderful spn j2 Big Bang 2014 story, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2103021"><b>Rankle and Gall</b></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rankle and Gall: Artwork MASTERPOST (spn_j2_bigbang 2014)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this artwork remain the property of themselves and their related production companies. None of the pretties belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.
> 
> If you'd like to play around with any of my images, whether as icons, wallpapers or whatever, just ask. Credit would be nice.

**Main Story Artwork:**

**Story Divider:**

**Icons:**


End file.
